Calling You
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Injured and alone, Chat Noir calls Ladybug in a last attempt to tell her how much he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**My writing feels like it's just getting worse and worse. I don't particularly like this one, but I swear it'll get better soon. I have some really good stories planned out and partly written. I just have to get my original ideas out, first, or else they'll always haunt me. Even if they're bad.**

* * *

Emilie Agreste had left her son without warning. She just disappeared one day, vanishing off the map and out of their lives.

Chat Noir could not do that to Ladybug. As much as he wanted to pull a cat and crawl into an empty alley way and allow himself to bleed out from the stab wound, he could not leave Ladybug alone. She didn't deserve to have him suddenly disappear on her then be left alone with no idea where he had vanished to. He would _never_ do that to her.

So, the moment he got stabbed by a mugger, his first course of action was to finish the fight.

His second was to find a quiet place to sit where no one would find him easily.

And this third was to dial Ladybug's number onto his baton and pull it to his ear. His fingers brushed over his wound, pain alighting in his side as grotesque organs dripped from the open injury. Death would come quickly once he accepted it.

"Hi, Chat!" Ladybug cheerfully greeted, oblivious to his predicament. "What's up?"

_Oh, she was too beautiful for this._

"Ladybug, I-I…" he stared down at the red, gulping. "I love you. You know?"

"Huh?" Ladybug inquired, sounding confused.

"I love you. More than 'just a friend'." He translated, sighing. She was going to crush him once she learned he was purposely enraging her so that she couldn't get any angrier once he revealed his pain.

"Chat, this isn't like you. No romantic gestures while proclaiming your love? Something's up. Am I, like, going to turn around and find fireworks in the shape of my face?"

He chuckled dryly, wondering why he had never thought of that before. "No, no…" she didn't sound angry, but he couldn't delay it longer. "Nothing like…that. I'm just…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Ladybug questioned, and Chat Noir could practically hear her gears turning. "Being late to patrol? I don't blame you at all."

"I'm not…I'm not coming to patrol." He pressed.

"Um…okay. See you tomorrow instead?"

"I'm…" he gulped. This was harder than he thought. No wonder his mother disappeared without a farewell. Goodbyes weren't easy, even when the person wouldn't care as much as you wished them to. "I'm not coming tomorrow either. I'm… Ladybug, I…I'm not sure anymore."

"Is your family moving?! Why didn't you say anything earlier? I'll go run off and grab the Horse Miraculous, and you can use that to teleport during important missions."

"No! Not my family. I just…can I just have your attention for a minute? It's okay if you don't have the time, but-"

"O-oh, yeah, sure. Talk away. And stuff. Are you okay?"

"Um… Ladybug, I just learned that our suits aren't…" He bit back a sob, staring down at his red-stained suit. The blood was pounding out much more steadily, now, and it was terrifying. "…they're not indestructible. Not to knives."

"What?!" Ladybug screeched, vocal volume rising with every heartbeat.

_She's just surprised by this information. _Chat told himself sternly. It was easier to believe that she didn't care. That way, he didn't feel quite so bad or horrible. "Um…yeah. So just…yeah."

"Chat, how'd you figure this out? Were you stabbed? Are you hurt? Where are you? I'm on my way! Hold on, for just a minute! Are you loosing blood? What's the color of the sky? How many fingers am I holding-? Wait, no, he can't see you. Stupid LB, stupid…"

"I'm currently hanging out in an alley, M'lady. I'm okay for the time being, but I don't know how much longer… I can…I'm…there's a lot of red, if you catch my drift."

"Where are you? I'm calling an ambulance! Address? Nearby landmark? Anywhere?"

It was so cute how she rambled when she was…well, feeling anything at all. It was adorable and almost made him want to give up then and there and tell her everything. "Ladybug, it won't come here in time. I can tell." He glanced down, sighing. "And neither can you. Look, I just…I love ya, Bugaboo, m'kay? I don't want to leave but I-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Goodbye. See you round…"

He flicked off his baton, ignoring her protests, and tossed it carelessly to the side. It clattered, bringing him little satisfaction. He watched it until the green light turned off, then groaning a bit, rolling over to his other side and staring at the nearby wall.

_Death take me quickly._ He silently begged, but he knew that it would be lucky to die quick. Especially for an Agreste. No, this would take too long and stretch on. He'd just have to grin and bear it until the end came.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have passed out. Or he must have died.

For, when he opened his eyes, the scenery had changed. No longer did concrete floors and brick walls greet him, but a creamy-white ceiling. A dull beeping filled his ears, and he immediately realized where he was.

_Heaven._ He knew, nodding slightly even though his neck hurt. _I must be waiting to be administered in completely or-or something. I'm not sure how it works._

He twisted his head to look around and did a double take. Machines lined the walls, a few hooked up to his chest. A light sheet covered his entire body save his face. His feet itch. He was wearing a white-cloth-thing instead of his leather uniform, yet he still bore his familiar mask.

Perhaps he wasn't in heaven after all. _Maybe a…a…hospital?_ Why would he be in a hospital?

His attention drifted to the pressure on his side - the opposite side of the injury, and he found a familiar black head laying there, attached to a body which sat slumped in a chair.

Ladybug was asleep.

_What was she doing here, though?_ (She has a death grip on his hand. His fingers felt like they were filled with pins and needles.)

"Ladybug?" He asked, quietly, frowning silently.

She didn't respond. He had forgotten she was a deep sleeper.

He looked down at his hand, frowning. He wouldn't be able to stand the weird feeling for much longer. He had to get blood into the appendage. He pulled his hand carefully from her grip. First the wrist, which came easily. The knuckles required a tiny bit of twisting. The fingers were easier than everything else, slipping out with ease.

Ladybug jolted at the sudden lack of touch stubs in her hands, groaning lightly. Her blue eyes blinked open, flickering up to meet his face. "Wha-? Chat!" She sat up abruptly, smile alighting up on her face. "You're awake!"

"Hi, Bugaboo. What am I doing here?" He asked with a small smile, gazing at her happily.

Ladybug only glared, face melting into furry. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What?" He blinked, confused?!

"What is wrong with you?! You just flat out said 'I'm going to die' then hung up! You can't just do that to me! I was so scared!"

"Yeah, about that, how am I alive?" He asked, glancing down at his stomach. "I was bleeding pretty bad…"

"I tracked you!" She seethed, waving her arms around. "I had to follow your baton's signal! And it must have been damaged, because it kept glitching on and off! It took me twenty minutes to find you, and five minutes after that for the ambulance to arrive, and by that time, I couldn't even feel your pulse! You barely lived! All because you were too selfish to ask for help or tell me what was going on right away!"

"It's not my fault! You know cats hide when they're injured, sick, or dying! It's sorta a rule between us cats!"

"No, it's not! You're just an idiot!" Ladybug screeched, wide awake for someone who only just woke up. But not too wide awake for someone who was in a raging fit. "Cats don't have to hide; they're just fools who just can't possibly comprehend that people love them!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, lowering his head. He wanted so _much_ to talk back, but he loved her too much to _protest _and _argue his point. _He was scared to how she would react. "I-I didn't think…"

"Obviously you-" Ladybug paused, staring at him for a long moment. "I-I'm sorry…I should've…I just…it was scary, you know? I was terrified that you might…that I might lose… I've never lost anyone before, you-you know? I didn't want…it was a _good_ day, and then you called and I…I was… I didn't want to lose my best friend. You-you know?"

"I do know." Chat Noir whispered, bowing his head. "I-I thought it'd be better to-to give closure, to say goodbye, instead o-of leaving you always wondering. I just…she _left_ without even…I don't know where she…but she's gone now, and I just…if she'd said _goodbye_, maybe…maybe…"

"Oh, oh, Chat, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve…you don't…I shouldn't have yelled I just…I was so _scared_, and…"

"'s not your fault…"

"Yes, it is! I didn't…I shouldn't have snapped…"

"I deserved-"

Ladybug crashed into him, not letting him finish. She buried her face into his chest, hugging him in the most awkward way possible. "I missed you…I _missed_ you, _I missed you_…"

"I love you…" he hissed back, closing his eyes. "I love you; I love you…IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…"

And they both hugged one another all the tighter, thankful to be together and not broken.


End file.
